Conventionally, contingency testing is a simulated event that is separated from a real production environment and therefore has no contribution to production operations. Additionally, testing resiliency plans is typically performed on all applications and/or systems across the entirety of a part of an enterprise application portfolio at once, which typically takes months planning and resources. Simulating a production environment can be a difficult process that involves recreating many variable factors to mimic a complex operation. Furthermore, merely simulating a production environment does not give application managers full confidence in their backup systems for the applications being tested.